MISSION COMPLETE
by inzel00
Summary: INI BUKANLAH MISI SEPERTI YANG ADA DI FILM ACTION,INI HANYALAH PERMINTAAN ATAU LEBIH TEPATNYA PENYEMBUHAN."Krystal? Bagaimana dia bisa berubah seperti ini? Ini tidak seperti Krystal yang aku kenal'-KAI "Ini bahkan jauh dari sikap asli ku! Berpura pura bersikap menjijikkan"-KRYSTAL


**MISSION COMPLETE !**

Author: inzel00

Cast:

Kim Jongin as Kai

Jung soo Jung as Krystal

Others

Genre: Family,Romance,Psychologic

Rating: 15

Summary:

Ini bukanlah misi seperti yang ada di film film action,ini hanyalah misi atau lebih tepatnya permintaan.

Bagaimana aku bisa menyelesaikan misi itu dengan mengubah SIFAT ku!

Author POV

Di Sebuah rumah cantik yang terletak lumayan jauh dari keramaian Kota yang sangat nyaman untuk tempat kita tinggal dan bersantai.

Tetapi liatlah Jung Soo Jung anak pemilik rumah itu bukannya anak malas yang hanya hidup dengan hasil kerja keras ayahnya,dia tinggal di rumah itu dengan ayah nya dan satu pembantu yang sudah mereka anggap seperti keluarga mereka Soo Jung,Tuan Jung sudah seperti ayah dan ibu bagi Soo jung karena ibunya sudah meninggal saat dia berumur 5 Jung juga adalah pemilik salah satu kebun anggur terbesar di Kebun Anggur Tuan Jung juga sudah sampai di impor ke luar negeri.

Soo Jung POV

"Soo jung-ah... heyy Jung So Jung!" Aku mendengar suara orang yang memanggilku dari kejauhan tetapi pemilik suara yang memanggilku tidak nampak pun menghentikan pekerjaan ku yang sedang memupuk tanah tempat anggur anggur cantik nanti akan tumbuh besar.

Yahh...,walaupun appa ku memiliki banyak karyawan untuk membantu mengurus kebun anggur ini,tetapi membantu untuk menanam dan mengurus anggur anggur ini sudah menjadi hobbi ku karna berkebun anggur sangat menyenangkan,melihat hasil tanaman sendiri tumbuh dengan sempurna menjadi kepuasan tersendiri bagiku,dan juga mengurus anggur anggur itu juga akan membuat ku teringat dengan eomma ku dan sedikit mengurangi rasa rindu ku kepada eomma karna di kebun anggur ini banyak kenangan ku bersama eomma.

Kebun anggur kami ini terletak di belakang rumah kami,kebun anggur appa yang luasnya sekitar satu hektar ini bukan hanya kebun anggur saja,tetapi juga dibuka sebagai tempat wisata setiap hari libur,pengunjung nya juga banyak bahkan ada dari luar negeri.

Aku pun berjalan mengikuti jalan kecil yang sengaja dibuat disetiap antara pohon pohon anggur untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil ku ..,ternyata park ahjusshi salah satu karyawan yang sudah lama bekerja disini.

"ada apa park ahjusshi?" aku menghampiri park ahjusshi. "Appa mu memanggil mu soo jung-ah..,dia bilang kau tidak lupakan kalian akan pergi sebentar lagi" ahh iaa aku hampir lupa,ini sudah jam tengah lima sore,Kami akan makan malam bersama dengan Sahabat lama appa di Seoul,perjalanan dari sini ke Seoul sekitar 45 menit,yah..lumayan jauh dan itulah yang harus ku tempuh setiap pergi sekolah,karna aku hanya ingin bersekolah di SMA yang baik di appa menawarkan aku tinggal di apartement di Seoul,tetapi aku tidak mau,lebih baik pulang balik dari pada tidak tinggal di rumah yang penuh kenangan ini.

"ne ahjusshi aku akan kembali kerumah,oh iaa,tadi aku memupuk tanah disebelah sana,bisakah ahjusshi melanjutkannya?" "ah.,ne Soo jung-ah,pergilah nnti ayah mu menunggu"

Aku sudah berada di dalam rumah dan mencari appa."appa apa aku bersiap siap sekarang?" "nee,cepatlah appa sudah hampir siap" teriak appa dari aku malas sekali pergi makan malam ini,apalagi bertemu dengan anak sahabat appa itu,Kim Jongin atau panggilan yang aku beri padanya adalah Kai.

Aku sudah siap dengan kaos putih bermotif bunga dan cardigan berwarna abu abu,sementara untuk bawahan aku memakai rok jins mengambil tas selempang kecil dan bergegas turun ke bawah karna appa sudah menunggu,

"heyy Soo jung-ah kenapa kau hanya memakai baju seperti itu? Pakailah gaun mu,itu terlalu sederhana" protes appa.

"tidak masalah appa,kita kan hanya makan malam bersama keluarga kim,jadi tidak masalah" balasku.

"ya sudah terserah mu,kau tidak lupa permohonan appa dan kim ahjusshi kan?" Appa mengingatkan ku tentang itu lagi,permohonan yang tidak bisa ku tolak,permohonan yang aku saja tidak tahu apakah aku sanggup melakukannya,aku juga ikut prihatin mendengar cerita dari keluarga Kim dan..yasudahlah apa salahnya aku membantu walaupun itu akan susah karna kami tidak seakrab dulu dan satu lagi..permohonan dari appa dan kim ahjusshi ini akan membuat sikap ku sangat aku bisa?

Author POV

Beralih dari Soo jung yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke Seoul,di rumah ini..,rumah yang sangat mewah dan modern,tetapi hanya ada satu orang yang tinggal disini,yaitu Kim Jongin putra Kedua dari Tuan Kim seorang pengusaha yang sangat sukses.

Kim Jongin sedang merenung di Balkon rumahnya,sementara kedua orangtua nya sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam dengan sahabat mereka yaitu tuan Jung,yang sebenarnya anaknya tuan jung juga orang spesial di hidupnya,Jung Soo Jung atau yang biasa dipanggilnya Krystal,tetapi mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu karna keluarga Tuan Jung pindah setelah eommanya krystal meninggal.

Kai khawatir mungkin Krytal akan kaget melihat semua perubahan dari dirinya,atau mungkin Krystal sudah tau tentang semua kejadian buruk,yang benar benar buruk itu menimpanya,dan Kai berharap Krystal,iaa Krystal yang baik,yang sangat pengertian,akan memaklumi dirinya yang tidak seperti dulu lagi,atau mungkin Krystal akan membencinya

Keluarga Tuan Jung sudah sampai di kediaman Jongin,ini bukanlah rumah keluarga Kim,ini hanya tempat Jongin tinggal,karena dia tidak sanggup tinggal dirumah mereka,karena akan mengingatkannya dengan kenangan buruk itu.

Setelah tuan jung dan Soo Jung sudah masuk ke rumah,tuan jung langsung melepas rindunya dengan sahabat nya itu dengan berpelukan dan saling menyapa khas orang yang sudah lama tidak bertemu,Eomma Jongin juga langsung menarik Soo jung untuk masuk dan mencari Jongin.

"Jongin-ah... Krystal mu sudah datang datang,kau dimana?"

"Mungkin dia di atas eomma,ahh... ini sudah lama sekali,tidak apa kan kalau aku tetap memanggilmu eomma seperti dulu lagi? Eomma?" tanya Soo jung canggung.

"tidak apa apa soo jung-ah.. aku juga senang kau panggil seperti itu,lagi pula aku sudah menganggap kau seperti anakku sendiri'

"ne eomma,aku naik dulu iaa.,aku akan memanggil Kai"

"ne Soo Jung,mungkin dia di balkon kamarnya,sebelumnya..,terimakasih sudah mau membantu kami Soo Jung-ah..,kami sudah tidak tau lagi bagaimana mengatakan pada Jongin itu bukan salahnya,tetapi dia masih tetap seperti misalnya dia tidak seperti dulu lagi kepadamu,kau tidak marah kan? Kau akan memaklumi nya kan?'

'nee eomma,aku juga berharap Jongin akan cepat sadar dan kembali seperti dulu lagi,tapi beri aku waktu,karna kami juga sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Krystal mulai gugup ketika sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Jongin,Dia pun memberanikan diri masuk ke ruangan yang luas berdinding kaca itu,apa Kai tidak takut tidur dikamar seperti ini? Tembus pandang keluar karna berdinding kaca,

Krystal berjalan kearah balkon kamar itu,dan benar Kai disitu,sedang berdiri sambil menatap langit malam yang hanya sedikit bintang malam mulai menarik napasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar,dan dia pun memulainya.

Krystal POV

Aku sangat gugup,bagaimana ini? Apa aku bisa? Ini pasti sanagt sulit karena tidak menjadi diriku sendiri,tapi aku akan mencobanya,Aku menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar,dan aku pun mulai melangkah ke arah Kai.

"yak! Kai! Kenapa kau hanya berdiam disini eoh? Kenapa kau tidak turun? Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu dan sekarang apa? Bahkan kau tidak mau turun walaupun tau kami sudah datang,kau tau? Aku merindukan mu..."

Ini gila,,benar benar gila sekarang liatlah aku sudah bertingkah seperti yeoja gila,aku merasa punggung Kai menegang saat aku memeluknya dari belakang,mungkin dia Tuhan..,bagaimana ini?

Kai membalik badannya dan menatap ku,astaga kenapa tatapannya seperti itu? Mana Kai ku yang dulu? Kai dengan tatapan hangat yang mampu membuat aku tenang,bukan seperti sekarang,Kai dengan tatapan kosong dan sendunya.

"ah..,maafkan aku Soo jung-ah..,aku tadi melamun' Kata Kai ..,tunggu apa dia tadi memanggilku dengan nama asli ku? Bukannya dia yang membuatkan nama Krystal untukku? Apa kau benar benar sangat terluka semenjak kepergian oppa Kai?

"yakk Kai! Kenapa kau memanggilku Soo Jung,bukannya kau yang menciptakan nama Krystal untukku? Apa selama kita berpisah kau tak pernah memikirkan ku?" Bagus Krystal.

"Maafkan aku,tapi bisakah kau turun duluan? Aku akan menyusul nanti"

Ini gila,apa barusan aku sedang diusir? Kalau ini tidak seperti permintaan mereka,aku tidak akan mau bertingkah seperti ini,aku juga sebenarnya tulus ingin membantunya,tetapi aku mau dengan caraku,bukan berpura pura seperti ini.

Aku pun terdiam dan hanya pergi meninggalkan Kai dan turun ke saat dianak tangga terakhir tuan kim,appa,dan eomma Kai sudah menunggu dengan muka yang seperti menyatakan bagaimana hasilnya? Aku hanya menggeleng dan menunduk,dan meeka bilang tidak apa apa karna ini baru awal saja.

Kai POV

Krystal? Bagaimana dia bisa berubah seperti ini? Ini tidak seperti Krystal yang aku kenal? Saat aku sedang melamun memikirka hyung,dia datang memelukku,rasanya hangat sampai aku tidak rela melepaskannya,tetapi ini tidak benar,bagaimana aku bisa hangat sementara hyung disana kedinginan? Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika aku terus membiarkan krystal memelukku.

Krystal merindukan ku? Aku tau dia merindukanku,tetapi sekali lagi...,ini bukan sperti krystal,dia biasanya tidak akan mengaku kalau dia merindukan hanya menanggapi nya dingin dan menyuruh dia untuk turun ke mood ku benar benar tak terduga.

Author POV

Sekarang disinilah Krystal di kediaman keluarga Kim,karna ini liburan musim panas,tuan kim dan istrinya menyuruhnya tinggal untuk sementara waktu Krystal menolak,untuk apa dia tinggal disini,sementara Kai tinggal dirumah tempat mereka makan malam akhirnya dia tinggal dirumah Kai,mereka hanya berdua dirumah itu,dan sekarang Krystal merasa seperti orang bodoh,dia hanya menukar nukar channel tv karna Kai tidak mau menemaninya menonton,Krystal tadi sudah membujuk Kai supaya mau nonton tv bersamanya,tetapi Kai menolak Krystal dengan sangat dingin membuat Krystal menyerah.

Setelah bosan menonton Tv,Krystal naik ke kamar yang akan dia tempati selama di atas,dia berpapasan dengan Kai yang sepertinya ingin kebawah.

"eoh..?Kai-ya.. kau mau kemana? Aku kira kau sudah tidur?" Krystal menahan tangan Kai

"aku mau minum" jawab Kai datar

"aku saja yang akan mengambilnya,kau mau minum apa?"

"aku saja" balas Kai datar

Krysta;l pun menghembuskan nafas kasar,kenapa kau seperti ini Kai? Ini semua bukan salah mu,berhenti menyalahkan dirimu dan kembali saja Krystal punya keberaniang untuk berteriak seperti itu kepada Kai,tapi Krystal yakin itu tidak berhasil.

Setelah kembali dari bawah,kai kembali lagi ke kamarnya,dan berdiri lagi di balkon,menatap air kolam yang ada di bawah,Dia bukannya trauma dengan air ataupun dengan bola,dia hanya memikirkan hyungnya,hyung yang sangat dicintainya,hyung yang pergi hanya karena sebuah bola kaki,dan juga pergi karena dia...,

 _Flashback_

 _Di sebuah kapal pesiar mewah,yang sedang berlayar menuju Cina,terdengar suara dua bocah laki laki yang sedang asyik bermain bola laki berumur 16 dan 11 tahun itu bermain bola di halaman kecil,di bagian belakang kapal._

 _"_ _hyung..,Suho hyung apa tidak apa apa jika kita bermain bola disini? Nanti eomma memarahi kita" tanya laki laki ysng lebih muda._

 _"_ _tidak apa apa Jongin-ah..,asal kita jangan dipinggir mainnya...,ini bola mu kan? Kita pakai bola ini saja eoh?_

 _"_ _yakk hyung! Itu masih baru dan aku bersusah payah mendapatkan itu dari appa,aku harus membantu appa untuk dibelikan bola itu,itu bola kesayangan ku"_

 _"_ _tidak apa apa Jongin-ah..,disini tidak ada lumpur ataupun becek yang akan membuat bola mu kotor,kita juga akan bermain dengan pelan,suapaya bola mu tidak rusak'_

 _"_ _yasudah hyung,kajja kita mulai!"_

 _Kedua anak laki laki itupun bermain dengan diiringi tawa dan dengusan sebal apabila salah satunya kalah atau menang,sampai..._

 _"_ _andwe!"_

 _Teriak mereka berdua saat Suho menendang bola terlalu kuat dan jatuh ke laut._

 _"_ _yakk hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kai membentak hyung nya,hal yang biasanya tidak akan oernah berani dia lakukan._

 _"_ _omo Jongin-ah..., tidak sengaja,aishh hyung benar benar menyesal,hyung janji akan mengganti bola mu ne? Persis seperti itu,hyung janji" Kata Suho yang melihat Kai sudah berkaca kaca._

 _"_ _Bagaimana hyung bisa berkata seperti itu? Aku mendapatkan bola tu dengan susah payah,dan bola itu ada tanda tangan Christian Ronaldo asli! Yang appa dapatkan demi aku pada saat pergi ke Jerman waktu itu!,Kalau hyung tidak mau mengambilnya? Biar aku yang ambil! Lagian kapal ini sedang berhenti,dan bola nya tidak terlalu jauh dari tangga yang ada yang ada di bawah itu! Hyung tidak bertanggung jawab!"_

 _Jongin yang sudah emosi langsung turun ke tangga yang anak tangga terahirnya berada persis di atas air laut,Suho yang melihat dongsaeng kesayangan nya itu turun,mulai panik karena dia tahu,anak tangga terhir dengan laut itu memang dekat,tapi bagi orang dewasa,bukan untuk anak anak seperti mereka._

 _"_ _Jongin-ah...,baiklah..,hyung akan mengambilmya,naik lah,hyung mohon..naik lah..,lau tidak akan bisa mengambil bolanya,hyung lebih besar darimu,jadi naiklah,hyung akan mengambilnya,ku mohon..."_

 _Kai kembali naik dan melihat hyung nya berusaha meraih bola nya,hanya sedikit lagi,hanya sedikit lagi hyung nya akan mencapai bolanya,sebelum suara mesin kapal yang dihidupkan mengagetkan mereka berdua._

 _Kai berteriak sangat kencang saat melihat hyung nya sudah berda di laut sambil berusaha menggapai tangga kapal,dan Kai..,dia sudah jatuh terbalik dan berpegangan pada besi pembatas kapal,dia terus menangis dan berteriak meminta tolong,dia menjulurkan satu tangannya untuk dapat diraih hyungnya,tapi tentu saja itu sia,sia,karna jarak mereka sangat masih berusaha sekuat tenanga agar tidak tenggelam,dan juga berusaha menggapai gapai bola milik dongsaeng kesayangan yang sudah dia Jongin dapatkan dengan susah payah_

 _"_ _hyung! Hyung! Aku mohon bertahan lah,hyung terus lah gapai tangga kapal itu,ku mohon hyung bertahanlah,,"_

 _Kai yang melihat hyung nya sedang berusaha menggapai kembali bola nya,langsung merasa frustasi dan merasa dia lah yang mengakibatkan ini semua,jika saja dia tidak keras kepala menginginkan bolanya kembali,ini tidak akan terjadi._

 _Kai langsung terkejut,akhirnya setelah dia berusaha teriak sekancang kencangnya,kerumunan penumpang,dan awak kapal berdatangan dan mulai menyelamatkan Kai,mereka tidak tahu ada seorang anak lagi yang sedang berjuang di bawah semua sadar setelah Kai berteriak hyung nya di bwah,Tuan Kim langsung turun dan menyelam untuk mencari anaknya,petugas pengaman kapal juga sudah memakai pelampung mereka dan terjuan ke bawah mencari Suho._

 _Kai dengan keadaan yang masih syok dan lemas,berdiri dan menatap ke bawah,yang ditatapnya sekarang berbeda,tadi dia melihat hyung nya masih berusaha bertahan,sekarang dia hanya melihat para petugas yang mulai menyelam dan juga appa pun mulai berpikir yang macam macam,kenapa hyung tidak lagi disana? Apa dia tidak bisa bertahan dan tenggelam? Apa dia menghilang? Karna pikiran buruknya itu,Kai berteriak kencang dan eomma nya langsung menanyai nya,eomma Kai yang juga sudah panik tambahvpanik melihat putra bungsunya berteriak._

 _"_ _ini salah ku eomma! Jika aku tidak menyuruh hyung mengambil bola ku,ini tidak akan terjadi" Kata Kai lemas._

 _Mendengar itu eommanya langsung menamparnya,itu hanya refleks dan terjadi karena sekarang otak nyonya Kim tidak lagi bisa berpikir jernih._

 _Setelah saat itu Kai merasa semua nya gelap._

FLASHBACK OFF

Pagi pagi sekali Krystal sudah bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan sederhana untuk dia adan Kai,Sarapan dengan nasi goreng mungkin sudah cukup,pikir Krystal

Kai yang sudah turun dari kamarnya hanya menatap Krystal datar dan duduk menikmati sarapannya,Krystal yang memulai aksi nya berbicara panjang lebar dan menceritakan banyak pengalamannya ketika berpisah dengan Kai,berbeda dengan Krystal yang bersemangat,Kai hanya menanggapi Krystal dengan mengangguk atau menggeleng atau sekedar ber hmmmm ria.

Beginilah kegiatan Krystal selama di rumah Kai,dia akan merecoki Kai,mengikuti kemana saja Kai pergi,bahkan waktu Kai ingin berkumpul bersama teman temannya,Krystal ikut dan disambut nahagia oleh teman Kai,Baekhyun dan Sehun,tetapi tidak dengan Kai.

Dia berpikir kenapa Krystal berubah seperti ini,ini tidak seperti Krystal yang dulu,sekarang dia mungkin masih bisa menahan emosinya dan masih menolak segala perhatian Krystal dengan ,Kai sangat senang ada Krystal yang memperhatikannya,yang membuatnya merasa hangat,tetapi ketika dia merasakan itu,dia akan sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri,karena bagaimana dia bisa bersenang senang dan merasa hangat sementara hyung nya akan selalu kedinginan di laut sana.

Begitulah yang sering di rasakan Kai,dia menderita karena perasaan bersalahnya,perasaan bersalah yang sangat sulit dihapusnya,perasaan bersalah yang merunbah hidupnya,padahal itu sudah terjadi 8 tahun yang lalu,tetapi masih tidak bisa dilupakan membuat Kai merasa tidak pantas disayangi kedua orang tua nya,tidak pantas masih bisa menghirup udara segar,dan tidak pantas hidup karena yang terjadi waktu itu adalah kesalahannya.

Biarpun Orang tua nya sudah berkali kali mengatakan kepada Kai bahwa ini semuanya bukanlah salah Kai,karena kerjadian waktu itu sudah direncakan oleh Kai masih tetap merasa itu semua terjadi karena kebodohannya.

Sudah seminggu Krystal tinggal bersama Kai,melewati hari berdua yang canggung dan Krystal merasa bersyukur hanya karna Kai sudah mau tersenyum beberapa kali ketika dia membuat yang ntah darimana dia dapat,Kadang rasa kesal,marah,dan lelah Krystal yang membantu Kai ini,terhapus hanya karena Kai tersenyum.

Kai POV

Aku turun dari kamar ku menuju dapur karena biasanya Krystal sudah siap membuatkan sarapan untuk kami ? kenapa dia tidak ada disini? Apa dia sudah makan duluan? Aku melihat ke meja makan hanya ada obat disitu,apa dia barusan minum obat? Apa dia sakit?

Dengan setengah hati aku mengetuk pintu kamar yang ditempati Krystal,karena tidak ada jawaban aku masuk saja ke dalam dan ku liat dia masih tidur dibalik selimutnya.

"Krystal bangun..,apa kau sakit?"

Tidak ada jawaban,aku pun mengecek suhu tubuh Krystal dengan meletakkan tangan ku di dahi nya..,astaga dia panas sekali,apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apa aku bawa dia ke rumah sakit saja?

"yakk Krystal! Kau demam,apa kau bisa bangun? Kita akan pergi ke rumah sakit"

"eoh? Kai-ah? Ahh tidak usah aku hanya demam biasa,aku hanya perlu tidur lagian aku sudah minum obat,sebentar lagi akan sembuh,jadi kau pergi saja sarapan,makan roti dengan selai saja ne?"

"tunggu sebentar"

Aku juga pernah demam seperti ini pada saat eomma ku dan appa tidak ada dirumah,dan Suho hyung memasakkan bubur dan mengompres ku,setelah itu aku merasa lebih baik,apa cara itu juga bisa pada Krystal?

Aku membawa air dan handuk dan kembali ke kamar Krystal ,dia tampak nya bingung,tetapi dia diam saja saat aku meletakkan handuk itu di dahi kembali lagi kebawah untuk mengambil bubur yang sudah ku masak tadi.

"Krystal bangun dulu,aku sudah memasakkan bubur untukmu"

"eohh? Kai kau seharusnya tidak perlu_"

Belum sempat Krystal membantah,aku langsung menyuapkan bubur ini ke mulut yang tidak bisa berhenti bicara itu.

"Gumawo Kai-ah...,hmm aku bersempat mengatakan ini Kai,tapi aku juga turut sedih tentang kejadian yang menimpa Suho oppa,Aku dan appa ku baru mendengar kabar itu saat aku masuk tahun pertama SMA,dan ehm aku dengar kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Kai-ah..,dan_"

"ah..,bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya? Aku tidakk suka berbagi apa yang ku rasakan kepada orang lain,walaupun itu kau Krystal,dan terima kasih karna sudah menghawatirkan ku"

Kenapa dia membicarakan itu sekarang? Aku keluar dari kamarnya...

Author POV

Krystal sekarang sudah pulang ke rumahnya,dia sudah tidak tinggal di Rumah Kai lagi,karna dia sudah menyerah karna usaha nya sangat siaa sia baginya,dia hanya ditanggapi denagn dingin oleh Kai.

Besok,besok adalah waktu yang ditunggu tunggu Krystal,besok diadakan acara di Grape Park milik mereka,dan liatlah sekarang semua pegawai sedang sibuk beres beres untuk acara besok.

Sementara itu...

Kai-ah...,besok kita akan pergi ke Kebun Anggur milik Tuan Jung,disana ada acara,kau datanglah besok,kau tau rumahnya kan,kita besok bertemu disana jam 4 sore,sampai jumpa besok chagi-yaa^^

Begitulah tulisan yang di tempel eomma Kai dikulkas,saat Kai ingin mengambil ? bukankah besok tanggal 25 Mei? Tanggal dimana kejadian yang membuat hidupnya berubah.

Kenapa dia dan oran tua nya hrus pergi ke tempat tuan Jung hari itu? Seharusnya mereka pergi berdoa ke Laut,apa mereka melupakannya? Ini tidak boleh terjadi,bagaimana mereka melupakan hari yang sangat penting ini hanya karna ada acara disana

 **25 MEI 2015**

Hari ini adalah hari untuk bersenang senang,begitulah pikir Krystal,sangkin semangat nya untuk acara ini Krystal memakai kostum anggur yang sebagian orang merasa itu memalukan,tetapi bagi Krystal ini sangat pasti banyak anak anak datang dan menyukainya karna memakai kostum ini.

Setengah jam lagi gerbang Grape Park mereka akan dibuka,dan Krystal akan menyambut tamu tamu di gerbang,setelah memakai kostum anggur nya dan menata rambut nya yang dibiarkan tergerai,Krystal pun turun kebawah.

"omo! Soo Jung-ah...,kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu,kau mau jadi badut eoh? Ayoo ganti! Nanti akan banyak tamu yang datang,apa kau tidak malu?"

"Gwenchana appa,aku suka memakai baju ini hahaha,aku terlihat imut kan?"

Ini saatnya,Krystal berjalan ke pintu masuk Grape Park mereka,para tamu sudah berdatangan dan Krystal menyambutnya denagn eomma dan appa Kai mengatakan Krystal imut memakai baju kenapa mereka tidak datang bersama Kai? Apa dia tidak akan datang?

"eoh...?"

Author POV

Kai yang penuh dengan emosi karena kedua orang tuanya melupakan hari ini,pergi menyusul ke Grape Park nya Tuan melihat seorang gadis yang memakai kostum anggur,heyy apa dia gila?

"eoh Kai-ah...,kau datang? Aku sangat senang? Ayo Kai kita kesana aku akan mengajak mu berkeliling,kita akan memetik anggur dan membuat nya menjadi selai"

Krystal yang sudah bersemangat karena Kai datang menarik narik tangan Kai,Krystal tidak tau bahwa Kai sedang emosi,dan bertambah emosi karena Krystal seperti ini.

"yak! Lepaskan! Apa kau tidak liat aku sedang terburu buru? Apa kau bodoh? Apa peduli ku dengan memetik anggur dan membuat selai? Persetan dengan semua itu! Aku kesini mencari eomma dan appa ku,dan kau jangan mencoba menghentikan ku Krystal! Dan kau bukan Krystal yang ku kenal,Kenapa kau sekarang seperti yeoja yang tak tau malu? Mengikuti namja kemana pun dia pergi? Apa kau memang seperti itu? Kalau begitu berhenti lah bersikap seperti jalang Krystal!"

Plakkk!

"apa kau bilang? Aku memang gila karena mau mengikuti perintah eomma mu untuk membantu anak kurang ajar seperti mu! Apa kau pikir aku mau seperti ini? Ini bahkan jauh dari sikap asli ku! Berpura pura bersikap menjijikkan dengan mengikuti mu,bersikap berlebihan padamu! Kau pikir aku mau itu semua? Kalau tidak karna eomma mu dan almarhum Suho hyung aku tidak akan mau membantu mu bodoh! Laki laki bodoh yang terlalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kematian hyung nya yang sebenarnya semua orang di dunia tau bahwa itu adalah takdir tuhan! Tetapi dia bahkan meninggalkan semua orang yang disayangi nya dan yang menyayanginya hanya untuk menghindari persaan bersalahnya? Apa kau takut kalau kau bahagia Suho oppa akan marah? Dia akan membenci mu kalau dia tahu kau seperti ini! Dan satu lagi...hari ini aku akan berhenti menyukai mu! Dasar laki laki bodoh! Sialan!"

"Jung Soo jung... berhenti!"

Krystal yang sudah tidak tahan lagi,pergi berlari ke danau buatan dibelakang Grape Park mereka,dengan masih menggunakan kostum anggur nya,dan make up yang sudah luntur,dia menangis di salah satu bangku yang ada disana.

Semetara itu,Kai yang mendengar semua perktaan Krystal merasa sangat gila karena semua perkataan Krystal benar dan menusuk hatinya,Ntah kenapa Kai sangat terpukul dan sadar setelah Krystal mengatakan seperti itu,padahal selama ini orang tuanya selalu menasehatinya dengan kata kata seperti itu juga,Kai yang sadar pun langsung berlari mengejar Krystal.

Kai sudah sampai di Danau,dan persaannya benar,Krystal ada disana,menangis di salah satu bangku dengan memakai kostum anggur yang membuat Kai sedikit terseyum.

Krystal merasa dia tidak sendiri disana,ada kehadiran seseorang disana yang dia sangat yakin itu siapa.

"Kai-ah...,kau merasa bersalah itu wajar,tetapi kau sudah terlalu berlebihan sampai mengubah hidup mu,perasaan bersalah mu itu membuat mu tidak bisa menjadi yang ku katakan tadi Suho hyung juga akan merasa sedih jika kau hidup seperti ini,dan yang terakhir..,apa kau mau berubah Jongin-ah..? dan melupakan semua rasa bersalahmu dan percaya bahwa itu adalah takdir Tuhan?"

"Krystal-ah..,Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu,aku juga sadar bahwa selama ini aku sudah melakukan hal yang tidak berguna,menyianyiakan hidup ku dan hidup dalam rasa bersalah,Ne Soo Jung-ah...,aku mau,aku mau memulai nya lagi dari awal,apa kau mau membantu ku? Dan satu lagii,maaf aku terlalu sibuk dalam rasa bersalahku sehingga terlambat menyadari bahwa aku sangat merindukan dan hmm menyayangi mu Krystal-ah..."

Krystal menoleh dan menatap Mata Kai dalam,dan Kai membalasnya dan yang merasa sangat senang langsung memeluk Kai dan berkata dalam hati bahwa dia berhasil,dia berhasil menghilangkan rasa bersalah orang spesial dihidupnya.

Setelah melepaskan pelukan hangat mereka,tiba tiba Kai tertawa,tertawa yang sudah lama tidak dilihat Krystal.

"yakk Krystal ku,kenapa kau memakai kostum badut seperti ini? Bagaimana aku membawa mu pergi dari sini dengan keadaan seperti ini,baju badut,make up luntur dan rambut acak-acak an"

"jangan mengejekku! Kalau kau tidak suka pergi saja sana!"

"hmm sebenarnya ini adalah hari dimana Suho hyung meninggal,makanya tadi aku emosi karna eomma dan appa ku tidak mengingatnya dan malah pergi kesini,ehm...apa kau mau mau menemani ku kesana?

"tentu saja Kai,aku mau,dan ehmm,maafkan aku soal yang tadi"

Dan sekarang disini lah Kai dan Krystal dipinggir Laut tempat Suho hilang,walaupun sudah mencari berminggu minggu tetap saja jasad Suho tidak ditemukan.

Krystal dan Kai sudah selesai berdoa dan sekarang mereka sedang menabur bunga di bunga itu mengapung dengan cantiknya dibawah langit sore kota Seoul,bayangan Kai dan Krystal tersenyum pun terbayang di laut bunga itu berhan menjauh dibawa ombak,dan hilang sehingga terlihat lagi,bunga tersebut ibaratkan rasa bersalah Kai yang sudah dibuang nya jauh memeluk Kai erat dan Kai membalasnya sambil mengusap punggung Krystal melampiaskan emosi sedih bercampur senang nya sekarang.

 _Perasaan bersalah menunjukkan bahwa seseorang masih memiliki perasaan malu dan tetapi perasaan bersalah yang berlebihan dapat membuat tekanan batin,maka dari itu perasaan bersalah harus dikendalikan jangan sampai menjadi sebuah beban dalam hidup,dan Jadikan lah semua pelajaran bukan kenangan yang sedih membuat terluka._

 **END**


End file.
